


Cutest Delivery Boy

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Florence Cousland, Maria Hawke and Dea Adaar [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, F/M, It's a little strange, Modern Thedas, Pizza, also there's pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13





	

Fenris stared down at the pizza order in despair. Overall, it was a fairly plain order except for one small but defiant request.  
‘Send Your Cutest Delivery Boy’  
He sighed, already hearing the strains of an argument beginning between Dorian and Zevran, presumably about who the order was referring to.  
“Which idiot sent this?” Fenris asked the empty air around him, checking the address. Although it wasn’t familiar to him, the pizza was registered to the name ‘Maria Hawke’. Grumbling to himself about the perils of pizza delivery, Fenris walked into the next room to find the Iron Bull holding both Dorian and Zevran off the polished floor at arm’s length by their collars, in an attempt to stop them from physically fighting. Verbal combat, on the other hand, wasn’t so easily to contain.  
“It’s referring to me!” Zevran snapped, swinging wildly in an futile attempt to punch Dorian.  
“I think you’ll find the special request is referring to me!” Dorian yelled back.  
“Guys please, we all know who it’s referring to: Cullen.” The Iron Bull said, trying to placate them. Cullen glanced over from his corner, where he was playing some tactical game on his phone. It was clear from the partially terrified look on his face that he didn’t want to get in the way of two arrogant delivery boys on the warpath.  
“I don’t think so.” He replied, before quickly turning the majority of his attention back to his phone. As Maria’s requested pizza came through, the struggling and clawing of Zevran and Dorian intensified until it was frantic.  
“Let me go!” They screamed in unison, clawing at the Iron Bull. Fenris made a disgusted noise. He knew he needed to defuse the situation before anyone else got involved. Fortunately, the Iron Bull was one step ahead of him.  
“Fenris should go, since Cullen doesn’t want to, there’s no way I’m letting my Kadan go and Zevran doesn’t have that dark, brooding look that Fenris has.” He suggested, causing Zevran to put on a somewhat comical pout.  
“I can be dark and brooding!” He insisted, as Dorian merely folded his arms in protest. Fenris groaned, considering his options, before nodding in agreement.  
“Very well.”

Maria’s address was in a nicer part of the city, close the mansion that Fenris had… bought from his former boss. Grumbling to himself about the rich and their love of inconveniencing those less fortunate, Fenris walked through the front door, pizza in hand. The woman who answered the door had black hair that fell like rain over her shoulders, melting amber eyes and a worried look on her face.  
“Thank you.” She said, accepting the pizza and looking around nervously. Fenris, despite his dislike of this woman, couldn’t help but feel a swell of concern for her.  
“Is everything alright?” He enquired, craning his neck to see inside.  
“I just… saw something odd, that’s all.”  
It was clear she was downplaying her fear, and Fenris, against his better judgement and instincts, decided to try and help.  
“Do you want me to look around?” He offered.  
“Yes, please. I would… appreciate that.” Maria replied, stepping aside to let him in. As he scanned the house, he broke the silence they were slowly drowning in.  
“Do you live here alone?”  
“Why do you ask?”  
“This house, it just seems so… empty.”  
“The servants have the night off and my mother is out at dinner with an old friend.” Maria explained, watching Fenris like she was watching a film.  
“Oh.”  
For a while there was nothing but silence as Fenris finished checking the house and was led back through the opulent rooms to the front door.  
“Have a good evening and thanks again.” Maria said, leaning against the front doorway, pizza in hand. She reached into her pocket with her free hand, pulling out of a wad of cash and handing it to him.  
“No problem, thanks for the tip.” Fenris replied, walking down the path and returning to his car.

Deja-vu was something you experienced quite often as a pizza delivery boy, but Fenris had never experienced it quite as intensely as this. It was the same order, on the the same weekday, under the same name and with exactly the same special instructions:  
‘Send Your Cutest Delivery Boy.’


End file.
